Ami, My Blue Mouse
by LethalxRose
Summary: Zoisite's opinion on dating a Senshi. & Chpt 2 is Ami's opinion on dating her General. Series on SenshiGeneral Relationships
1. Chapter 1

**-x-0-x-Ami, my Blue Mouse-x-0-x-**

**AN: I Think this will be my first in a couple of FanFiction Series on 10 Downfalls on Dating a General/Senshi. This one is Written in Zoisite's point of view about his angel, Ami. In no way am I a guy, this is just my opinion or my version of Zoisite's opinion! Okay... well I hope you guys enjoy this is a story that I'm just going to have fun with.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Ami, there's so many things I could say to you about my Senshi of Ice & Wisdom. Most of you people think of her as the Shy, sweet, quiet, innocent, diminutive blue haired girl who is a complete goody-goody and always abiding by the rules. Well let me tell you something, once you get to know the girl, and I mean truly know her. . . that fantasy goes out the window! Well, here is 10 reasons on why Dating the Senshi of Ice & Warrior of Wisdom isn't all its cracked up to be._

**1.The Uniforms**

Come on! I don't know weather to kill or praise the guy [and I have a pretty damn good hunch its a male that made those Sailor Uniforms. The skirts are just so. . . -short! Ami claims that I'm worrying to much and that the short Fuku's make it easier for the Senshi to fight. That's a load of bull! And I'm supposed to just sit there the entire time having all those stupid youma(etc.) stare at MY Ami in that skirt! _ Hey, We have to deal with that too! Your not the only one here! Nep. _ Oh yea, I forgot. The other generals are going to be making . . . a few comments to this list. Well, back to the topic at hand, I'm not going to sit around and let these monsters check out my girl! And Then there's those sexy blue boots! The Short skirts (That seem to get shorter EACH season) weren't enough, they had to add those extremely sexy blue boots! I had to beat the hell out of Jadeite quite a few times for some of his um . . (_cough) (cough)_ rather. . . inappropriate comments. _ Rei still wants to know where my black eye is from! Jed. _ Then there's all those pictures of the girls that are all over the Internet!!!! I mean its one thing that the girls are naked when they transform and are actually doing something to prevent evil! But I mean -THOSE- pictures are ALL over the web and some freaky bratty 14 year olds desktop wall paper! I don't want some freaky person looking at Ami Every time that geek logs onto the computer!!! Well, I guess im lucky. . Ami isn't really one to pose for the cameras unlike Usagi & Minako. . _.-sigh- _I feel bad for Darien & Kunzite. I wonder where Darien is anyway?_ He's with his Princess. Kun. _ Doing What?_ Ummm. . .Why don't you move onto reason number twoJed _ Fine, over all Merc, does look REALLY hot in her Sailor Uniform, but I'm afraid that other people think the same way as I do. . . and that makes me well . . . _ Jealous?Jed _ Yes!

**2.Our Immortality**

That's to that wonderful Shiny Crystal that Sailor Moon holds whenever we die. . we just get re-born all over again! First, I think that's a little fishy. . I mean all the senshi and all the generals always die on the all same day! But that also means, re-gaining our memories and emotions, finding each other all over again and finally getting over the -gulp- betrayal. . just to forget each other all over again when we die!! Now I bet your wondering what the betrayal is? _ Zoisite, they aren't as stupid as Jadeite I think they may know what it is!!Kun _ Well. . . yea but I'm ganna tell them anyway. Well all the generals made ONE . . . ONEEE!!! tiny little mistake and ended up Killing all the senshi. . that means well I killed Ami. And Whenever we get reborn all our memories are reset until we meet ALL over again and she realizes for like the 300th time that I killed her in a past life. And Whoa do I get my ass kicked! And to this day she always uses it against me, claiming that I don't love her! Now would I make all these stupid reasons just for a girl I don't love? Don't think so. _ You could be doing it for your EgoNep _ Oh shut up! ANYWAY'S Darien is one hell of a Lucky dude, he never has to deal with that crap from his girl, although she always crys and whines CONSTANTLY!!! And he always caves in to her needs. She has got him whipped so badly! And Besides all that is the fact that in one of our past lives me and Kunzite where kinda umm (cough) well lets just say we where more then friends. NOW Ami uses that against me at any possibility she could!!! _ yea well You where kinda made a girl in the Dic Anime tooo. . .Jed _ Must you always hurt my ego!?! _ Your sucha Self-absorbed egotistical Moron!Ami _ HEY! I thought we agreed that you can write a top 10 list of your own if You stay out of MINE!. _ I couldn't help it . . Your saying mean stuffs about me!!! -sobs hysterically->_ Amii. . . _ Zoisite. . . _I Love you _ Awwww!!! I love you too!!!! _ Now get out of my list!!!! _ Fine. . . Meanie _

**3. Their Girly Little Slumber Parties**

Lets say I see Minako one day walking down the street with a guy all laughing and Smiling, I would never tell any of the other generals at our Friday night get together. _** SHE DID WHAT!?!?Kun **_ Let me Finish!!!! _ Fine! -grumbles->_ Well, I know not to tell any of the guys, most of the time we just sit on Darien's couch watching some non-hentai anime. . . Okay maybe its hentai just shhhh and don't tell any of the girls! Any ways we sit there watching TV and trying to think of things worthy enough to say about the past week. UNLIKE the girls who just gossip about EVERYTHING!!!! _ Oh! You mean like the time you were hitting on that blonde chick and Rei found out and Ami came storming into Darien's ready to freeze your ass off!!!Jed _ Umm. . . yea kinda like that! EXCEPT I WASN'T HITTING ON HER! She needed directions to a near by cafe and I kindly gave them to her! _ Okay sure. . .Nep _ Whatever! You see what I mean. . . Damn those 5 girls sure know how to gossip!!

**4.Shes The Senshi of ICE!  
**Yea okay... You think you got the cold shoulder from your girlfriend? Well, you should see Merc when she's mad at me. Woahhh And that glare she gives me. . could freeze a guy to the bone in mid-July! Ami may appear innocent but when she gets mad. . . you better RUN!!! Funny. . . I've never seen that side of sweet lil AmesNep Yea well then once she's done being pissed off at you she starts apologizing like there's no tomorrow. And its pretty damn hard to stay so mad at such a cute lil thing when her blue eyes become all wide and she has that adorable puppy dog face and she's in that really hot Sailor Fuku Ummm. . . _Zoi?Kun _ . . . Yea? _** STOP DROOLING!Kun **_ Oh. . . Sorry.

**5.The Age/Size Difference**

Small. . . that's one word you can describe Ami as. I mean she isn't AS short as Usagi (4 inches taller to be exact) but she is still REALLY short at 5'2'' and well I'm like 6 foot maybe even 6'1'' . . . Now that's like a 10 inch height difference! And well it makes things difficult!! Its not bad enough that she scares me to death when she's mad, she has all her friends stalking me to see if I flirt with any girls, she can freeze my ass whenever she wants too but all that and she's FIVE and yes I said 5 years younger then me!!! When I was like 15. . . already making out with 10000'z of girls she's the one thinking about sharing her box of crayons with the guy sitting next to her and holding his booger picking hands! _ Um Zoisite. . . Your over-reacting. . . and your scaring the audience and usNep _

**6.An IQ of 300**

Now every guy would love a smart chick! And to be honest I think im very lucky to be dating Ami and not any other one of those ditzy girls. Usagi is as stupid as a donkey! I feel bad For Darien. . . and the moon she rules. And the there's Ditzy bubbly sllu- **_ YOU BETTER NOT FINISH THAT WORD!Kun _** Um. . .h3h3 I meant to say. . . .slu-perfect girl. Well. . . now that I'm getting death glares from all the generals I better not talk about their Senshi any more and move on to the reason why Ami's 300 IQ is a problem. WHERE ALWAYS FIGHTING BECAUSE OF IT!! And most of the time she wins. We can get in a stupid little argument over nothing and Ami will be pouring out 1000000000 of statistics to prove her point with out even blinking her pretty little eyes. Its also hard to concentrate on what she's saying when you have to look down to meet her gaze and you get a perfect view down the blue shirt she's wearing.

**7.Her Weaknesses: love Letters**

I TRIED being the romantic sweet, caring nice type of guys she always likes to talk about. . . Darien always seems to come up in those types of conversations. So I tried to write her a sweet lovey dovey letter and leave it in her locker for school, so she would be able to remember me through her hectic school sced. Little did I know that Ami freaks out at the site of Love letters. I swear I could hear her scream on the other side of the Solar System. And Boy Ill never get to hear the end of sucha stupid inconsiderate thing I did. See what I get for thinking about my little blue mouse!!!

**8. Her Loyalty to Serenity & her duties.  
**Ami is always following Usagi around like a puppy. You always see that perky blonde with 4 other girls following behind her. Yes I understand that Ames has to Protect her princess, but you don't see me following Darien around where ever he goes. Ami needs to learn to take charge and follow her own path and let no one but Myself boss her around! _ Don't you mean no one, not even myself boss her around?Nep _ Nope! I meant exactly what I said!  
And Then whenever me and Ami aren't Fighting crime or each other Minako and Kunzite always have to call every hour on the hour to find out if Ami found anything else about the new enemy. All she has is that stupid little mini computer thing! If your going to bother her 24/7 just for her to use it, then just get one of your own! Sometimes I think that they take way to much advantage of my blue mouse. All they want is her brains and leave her with that stupid little blowing bubbles attack! I mean what harm is that going to do? Wow I go hit with bubbles! All they need Ami for is her brains and they don't even give her decent attacks to protect herself from monsters!!! And Then I have to come in and sweep her up (being the hero that I am) and save her from getting slaughtered **ONLY** to be yelled at because she knew the monster was coming and she knew what to do. . . _Yea right!_

**9. Those. . . Other (growls) guys.**  
Okay, now im not really the jealous type. . . okay well maybe I am and then there's those. . . guys that try and steal MY girl!! Do that have no sense of dignity! They know Ami is shy, and little and fragile and they take advantage of her. _ If I'm not wrong she wouldn't let you save her but she alowed that Taiki guy tooKun _ do you want a death wish? And then there was greg. . . that lil frieken _ Calm Down ZoiKun _ Okay, well There where a few -grinds teeth- guys who have tried to hurt my dear Ami and Welll. . .. lets just say they aren't with us anymore _ Wonder If Ami knows thatJed _

**10. The Fact that Ami is going to kill me when she reads this.**  
Okay, This one is to you Ami. After reading this list your prob. ready to kill/freeze me to death but- I love you and I truly do/ And Although I may be Jelosue and egotistical, self-absorbed all all the other big words you consantly call me, I'm madly in love with you and always will be. You don't know how many times I regret the mistakes of my past lives and I still don't know to this day how I could do such a horrid thing and betray you like that. But I'm sorry for all the stupid things I Have done and what I'm going to do.

_Ami, My Blue Mouse. I love you._


	2. Ami's POV

-x-o-x-o-Zoisite, my Prince Charming-x-o-x-o-x

AN: Yay! I'm so proud of myself, I am actually writing a continuation to Ami, My Blue Mouse. In addition, after that there is a Darien & Serena one! However, don't get your hopes up just yet. . . I don't think I can bring myself to writing those any time soon. I gatta get myself out of my Ami/Zoi Funk. (H3h3 I said funk! . . . sorry I like that word) Well On with the story cause Ami is giving me one of her Icy glares and I think Zoisite is starting to work his way out of the ropes I tied him up with in the closet. H3h3 Well. . . Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zoisite, there is so many things I could inform you about one of King Endymion's all high and mighty Generals. You would think that they would be noble, humble, extraordinary type of person you may ever have the privilege of meeting. Well, sorry to break it to you . . . but you couldn't of thought farther from the truth. Zoisite is the most self-absorbed egotistical halfwit you will ever see! Actually. . . ALL the Generals are . . . with the exception of Kunzite. I haven't received the chance to truly get to know the General who's courting Venus. . . that and the fact that he scares me. . . Yes, the Senshi of Ice is terrified of Kunzites cold attitude. Well, we aren't here to talk about me, you're here to listen to me list vituperative reasons on Zoisites behavior. Oh gee this is sure going to be fun. . ._

**1. He Cannot Swim.**

And I ask all of you who are hear reading this now. . . Who the hell dates the Senshi of Ice/Water and Wisdom and no be able to swim! You would think that one of the Four Heavenly Kings who aren't afraid of anything could take on a simple pool of water. But alas not my Zoisite, his pride would hurt him ever so much if he actually came around to admitting his fear so I have never heard him announce it aloud. However, that romantic day in a paddleboat rowing across the serene lake. . . I rather discovered what a chicken my boyfriend was. One day I'm going to teach him how to swim. . . And that isn't his only fear! I mean besides the fact that he wants a permeate relationship with the girl who has an element he is terrified of he is also scared of mice. . . and yes I said mice. Those cute little animals with little black eyes and big ears. I mean there adorable and harmless! Then he gives me the Nickname of "Blue Mouse" Okay. . . I can see where he's coming from, my favorite color and along with the natural shade of my hair is blue and I do . . . at times have the appearance of a shy fragile mouse. But does that mean Zoi is scared of me too? I don't know. . . I could never really understand boys very well. . . that was the rest of the girls jobs.

**2. Those "Boy Talks"**

The Generals say us girls gossip!?!?! I was simply minding my own business in the Library like I do every day, studying for upcoming test and a rather . . . attractive boy from my class approached me. I found Jadeite their in an instant using his powers to materialize in front of me, and Oh boy did he blab on and on about how horrid I am for cheating on Zoisite for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the boy who came up to me scrambled away terrified by Jadeites attitude. . It turned out all he wanted was the name of the book I was reading. Therefore, Jadeite told Nephrite and Nephrite told Kunzite who told Zoisite who got very mad at Ami- I mean myself! This has happened numerous times with the other Senshi/Generals . . . and its not so fun afterwards. All of us simply take sides on a full Girl Vs. Boy war of the heroes.

**3. Those. . . (Glares) Fans.**

Zoisite thinks that they have to many inappropriate pictures of me on the internet. Well, females can be just as bloodthirsty as males can when it comes to obsessing over Royalty. These girls just come up and attack out of no where taking as many things of Zoisite's as possible and quickly screaming and scrambling away. He thinks he has it tough dealing with all my male admirers, but he has never had to withstand so many hate websites, T-shirts, posters etc. just because we are in a relationship. Damn crazy obsessed girls can really drive a genius insane. And boy are they scary! More intimidating then the look Kunzite gave Jadeite when he died his hair pink!

**4. He was a member ofhe um. . (cough) opposite sex in the DiC.**

I know . . . I know this shouldn't bother me at all. . . but it does! I mean wouldn't you be scared if the MAN you love was once a girl in a stupid American television show! And don't say I'm shallow because that's just the exact opposite! Yes I love him, but No I would never date a girl! Speaking of girl and girl relationships can you believe that the DiC company had the nerve to make Neptune & Uranus COUSINS!!! I MEAN REALLY! Come on that's the most absolute ridiculous thing I have ever heard of in my entire lifetimes. . . and believe me there was a lot of them.

**5. He was once evil.**

Once someone's evil . . . there always evil. So you never truly know if Zoisite is on ours or that wrenched Beryl's side. Minako tells me that she can see the difference in Kunzite's eyes. Their black if he has returned to the Dark Side and if he is in love with her they're their normal gray. But I don't think I could tell the difference. . . I never could and never will be able to read peoples soul. Emotions just don't make logical sense!

**6.He Killed me**

I still wonder this every day of my life. Why did Zoisite, general of the high heavenly kingdom of earth give up all that, join Beryl's rotten army? Just to be abused by her. Then end up killing me in the end!?!? Zoisite gets mad at me when I ask him this but really, it makes no sense at all! Every single time I get reborn, I have to meet him and the memories all resurface again! Seeing his face full of regret right after he plunged the sword into my chest. The betraying me is the part that I can live with, but it's the pain that was etched onto his face after he realized the permeate mistake he made in taking my life. Every one of my nightmares has that tortured face in it . . . and I just can't bare it.

**7. His Ego**

I have never met a more egotistical person in my life! He is so self-absorbed and everything has to always revolve around him! I don't know how I take it. Damn those stupid destinies! Why couldn't I just marry the quiet serene Greg person and live happily ever after. No wars between planets, or fights and I know for a face Greg could never and would never kill me. But I fell for the hunky, sexy, strawberry blonde, jade eyed general and now I'm stuck with the suffering.

**8. All the Generals are Over Protective**

All the girls have to deal with this. . . except Serena. . . god she's lucky. Every single General has this like obsession with watching over his Senshi making sure any harm wont come to her. This is kind of hard when we all have a job saving the solar system and its only right that we fight for our planets. Numerous times Zoisite has left his stand in battle to risk his life and come save me! Baka! Doesn't he know I AM THE SENSHI OF ICE AND WISDOM after all and I can look after myself!

**9. They travel – a lot.**

And I know this may sound sappy . . . but I do miss him when he isn't around or always to busy with work to spend any time with me. Being a hero does have its disadvantages and sometimes its really . . . horrid. Months and even years at a time Zoisite could be on Neptune for all I know with all these Neptune girls with great bodies, smart minds, and beautiful teal hair falling all over him and I'm stuck on the moon wondering if he is okay. Or the time he was on Venus. . and god all the girls on that planets are SLUTS! I was scared out my mind that he would like them better then me. . . until he came back a week later and admit to having a bad time without me by his side.

**10. The fact that no matter how many times I yell at him he still loves me.**

Zoisite, my prince charming, there is no one in the entire world who could ever replace you in any of my lifetimes. I'm sorry that I also criticize you or insult you all the time. And the fact that we can't have as much fun because I'm always studying or doing Senshi business. I still can't see how you would choose a nerdy bookworm like myself over all the other more attractive girls that are always falling over you. I love you and always will. . . no matter what.


End file.
